A Sign of Peace, A Lakeclan Tale
by paintedpaw
Summary: Dovekit was once a kittypet. But when she's swept out by a storm, she ends up joining a clan called Lakeclan. A great destiny awaits her, one of will change Lakeclan forever. This fanfiction takes place in Canada, in the province of Ontario. The "traditional" naming style is used in this story. Rated T for some violence and possible suggestive themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The clouds were darkening as a silver smoke tabby kit, called Dove pressed her paws on the window. She let out a small meow, begging to be let outside. Her twoleg ignored her please, though, and let out a grunt of annoyance. He got up out of his chair, and picked her up. Dove's twoleg gave her a slap before putting her on the couch and retreating back to his room, slamming the door behind him. Dove meowed softly. The spot where her housefolk had slapped her hurt. She almost ran after him, but decided against it when she heard rain beginning to pour. Within seconds, the kit had scampered up to another window and was watching with amazement as the clouds split open, rain pelting the ground with a ferocity Dove didn't know was possible. She could barely see the ground. The lake's waves crashed against the shore. It was mesmerizing, watching the sky's rage. The dock was almost fully covered with water. Dove jumped down, and raced over to the screen door. She determinedly sunk her claws into it, and easily tore apart the worn and dirty barrier. With her ears perked and her little head held high, Dove slipped out of the cottage and into the storm. The moment Dove fell onto the soft grass, she was buffeted by the howling wind, and pelted by the rain. Within seconds she was soaked. Dove squeezed her eyes shut, fighting against nature. Ever so slowly, she made her way down to the lake. Faster then she had expected, water crashed against her, sweeping her off her paws. Dove opened her mouth to cry, but the water was tugging at her fur, pulling her down. Her squeal was cut off by a rush of water. Suddenly, a peice of driftwood was flung towards her. Dove dug her claws into it, and hung on for dear life. Oh, why, why had she ever gone outside? She could be inside her nice, cozy home, not half frozen, clinging to a stick in the middle of a storm. The small silver tabby closed her eyes, and felt the world fade to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Dove awoke on a rock. She was drenched and shivering, and she couldn't even see her home. The driftwood lay a few lengths away from her. She groaned, and made a vain attempt to get up. But she was too tired. Dove's belly was rumbling with hunger, and she was shivering and weak. Suddenly, a growl made her jump. A rusty coloured creature was making it's way towards her. It wasn't a cat, or a dog. It smelled rancid, and it's whiskers twitched with anticipation. Dove scrabbled against the smooth stone, she had this instinct that wouldn't go away. This creature was trouble. It growled again, and this time lunged at her, it's teeth bared. Dove screeched, and just as it's jaws began to fasten around her neck, it yelped and was thrown off of her. A black and white she cat with weird bald patches stood over her, her fur bristling. A light tortoiseshell stood beside her. The tortoiseshell hissed, and and jumped into the creature's back, hissing. She raked her claws down it's back, and bit down hard on it's ear. The animal made a high pitched noise of pain, and sunk it's teeth into the tortoiseshell's paw. The black and white cat jumped, scoring a blow down it's muzzle. It staggered, and slipped into the murky water below. Dove curled up into a little ball, trembling. The back and white cat lay down beside her, and began to lick the terrified and freezing kit between the ears. "It's okay, little one." she mewed softly. "I won't hurt you. My name is Raggedfur. I'm going to being you to the Lakeclan camp. You poor kit, you must be exhausted." Dove was nodded weakly as Raggedfur swept her tail around her."What's your name?" Raggedfur asked. Dove slowly open her eyes. "Dove. W-what are those weird bald patches on your pelt? And what was that ginger thing?"the silver tabby replied, coughing. "Dove. That's a beautiful name. I was born like this, Dove. The ginger thing is called a fox. " Raggedfur told her, purring. The tortoiseshell huffed impatiently, and padded up to them, quickly sniffing Dove.

"Raggedfur, let's get the kit back to camp." she mewed gruffly. Raggedfur nodded, picking up Dove by the scruff of the neck. She got up, and leaped off the rock and onto the forest floor. It was covered in light reddish pine needles, and soon they arrived at a small dip in the ground with many cats and dens in it. A dappled blue-grey she cat raced over to Raggedfur when she saw Dove hanging from her jaws. Raggedfur gently put Dove down, and padded up to the other cat. She let out a purr, and touched her nose to the blue-grey cat's flank.

"Heronstream... Me and Morningheart found this kit, she was on the rocks on the west side of our territory, her name is Dove." Raggedfur mewed, pointing to Dove with her tail."Heronstream, we both have always wanted kits. If Gracklestar lets us, I want us to raise her." The cat that Raggedfur had called Heronstream's eyes widened.

"I... Okay. Let's go tell Gracklestar, and get this poor kit to Rowanleaf and Eaglepaw." Hersonstream replied, giving Dove a small lick before picking her up and trotting off towards a small cave. Raggedfur followed. "Rowanleaf! Eaglepaw! Come here. This kit is injured, and her name is Dove. She need help." Heronstream called. A small brown and white cat poked his head out of the cave.

"A kit?!" he gasped. "Here, give it to me." Heronstream took a step back.

"Get Rowanleaf before you do anything. You've been her apprentice for less then a quarter moon." she hissed. The brown and white cat blinked, then hung his head.

"Rowanleaf? There's a sick kit here." he meowed. Suddenly, a reddish brown she cat hurried out, and quickly snatched Dove from Heronstream.

"This poor kit needs medical attention right away. Go tell Gracklestar, you two, if someone else hasn't already." she ordered Heronstream and Raggedfur. Then, with Dove in her jaws, she whirled around and padded deeper into the cave. "I'm Rowanleaf. I'm going to help you. It's going to be okay. You're in Lakeclan now. " she told her. Dove, who had been half asleep the whole time, slowly opened her eyes. She had been put down on a soft nest of moss. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as her bed at her twoleg nest, but she didn't complain. The cat called Rowanleaf began to sniff her, and softly ran a paw down her right leg. "There's bruising, but nothing too serious." she conceded. "Eaglepaw, now what do you think I should use?" Rowanleaf asked her apprentice. Eaglepaw's ear twitched.

"Um... Maybe poppy seeds for shock, and tansy for her cough?"Rowanleaf nodded. "And comfrey for the bruises?"

"Spot on. Fetch me some comfrey and a poppy seed. " she ordered. "Now, Dove, how old are you? Dove?" Rowanleaf demanded. She sighed, the kit had fallen asleep. She softly shook her awake. "How old are you, my dear?" Dove let out a mew of protest, but she was wide awake now.

"F-four moons..." she muttered.

"Alright. Eaglepaw, make a poultice out of the comfrey and give it to me. Give Dove the poppy seeds and tansy." Eaglepaw quickly did what he was told, and in no time a small black seed and one tansy leaf were put in front of Dove. "Eat those." Dove obliged, being too tired to care. She felt something soothing being rubbed on her aching limbs, and closed her eyes. The moss nest maybe wasn't so bad. She could tell that she was safe here, in this "Lakeclan".


End file.
